Happily Ever After
by perfectlyinsanex
Summary: She glanced around and saw two figures standing on a hill. She heard the Killing Curse and saw both of them crumble to the ground. She rushed over to the hill. Both figures were lying on the ground.


A/N: sooo, first harry potter fanfic. kinda hard considering harry potter's all intellectual and i'm well, not. lol. okay, so this is my version of the final battle. i doubt there's any spoilers but just in case, book 7 spoilers. idk if it's any good. just felt like giving my share to fanfiction.

Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter. i know some of you thought i did. ;) haha. all goes to JK Rowling. i own the plot and yeah. it's h/hr so if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Harry sighed and stepped out to take guard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron and Hermione follow him out. Death Eater's were flocking the school grounds, teachers and students alike were preparing to fight until Hogwarts was ridden of evil. Harry started walking slowly forward and felt a hand suddenly holding his. He glanced to his left and saw Hermione walking with him, a determined look upon her face. His stomach did a somersault and he realized he needed to win this. 

"Harry Potter!" a voice rang out across the school grounds. He knew it was Voldemort. He looked to the top of the hill and saw a lone figure standing there; pale white skin and even from a distance Harry could see the bright red eyes. He felt Hermione give his hand a squeeze and gave her a small smile.

"You'll do fine," she whispered in his ear. "I believe in you."

"Thanks," he murmured and continued walking to the hill. Voldemort saw him and smiled a very wicked smile.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, finally we meet again." Voldemort sneered as he glanced at the rest of the battle. His Death Eater's were slowly losing. He let out a low growl.

"Looks like you're followers are losing," Harry said, trying to irk Voldemort.

Voldemort sneered at him again. "Prepare to die Harry Potter. No Mudblood mother of yours to save you this time."

"Don't insult my mother," Harry told him, his voice filled with venom. "EXPELLIAMUS!" shouted Harry, hoping to surprise Voldemort. But unfortunately he easily sidestepped it.

"Potter, did you think that a mere spell like that would defeat me? Pathetic," Voldemort lifted his wand. "SERPENSORTIA!" A giant snake was produced from the end of his wand.

Harry stared at it a minute, shocked by the size, but spoke to it in Parseltongue. _"You don't need to risk your life, go. It's for you own sake."_

"_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" _Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue. The snake looked between the too.

"_You are the Chosen One," _it said as it looked at Harry. _"The lives of the snakes are depending on you. You are brave and honest enough to destroy the Dark Lord."_ Voldemort screamed in anger and killed the snake with a flick of his wand. Harry stared at the spot it was at and looked up at Voldemort.

_Sectumsempra, _he thought. A long gash appeared on Voldemort's cheek and he screamed in pain. Harry thought the spell again and again and soon Voldemort's face was pale and bloody.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort screamed. "CRUCIO!" Harry had just enough time to put up a feeble shield. A wave of pain rang through his body. It was almost as if he landed hard on his knee. Harry saw Voldemort mumble something and soon Harry was knocked off his feet as a Reducto spell was cast his way. He got up and cast another shield as a green light burst from the end of Voldemort's wand.

"Give it up Potter. Your pathetic little shields cannot save you much longer," Voldemort sneered.

Harry stood up. "CRUCIO!" he cast quickly before Voldemort was able to think. He fell to the ground, screaming out in pain. Harry took this opportunity to glance at the battlefield. Only a number of Death Eater's were still fighting but they were easily taken over. It was all up to him now. If he defeated Voldemort himself, it would all be over. He didn't know how long they had been fighting but it must have been awhile. He saw a young woman with bushy hair and knew Hermione was all right. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was one of the ones Harry cared for the most and he couldn't have lived with the fact if it had been his doing that had killed her.

Voldemort had stood up. "Why don't you join my side Potter? We can take over the wizarding world and everyone will bow down to us."

"I can never be like you!" Harry yelled. "You're a murderer!"

"Sometimes you must clear away the things in your way if you want success."

"So my parents were something in your way!?" Harry was shaking with anger as he shouted these words.

"Yes they were. That pathetic excuse for a father and your Mudblood mother," Voldemort lifted his wand at the same time Harry did.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

-----

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted as Bellatrix Lestrange brought out her wand. She crumpled to the ground and Hermione glanced around her. Death Eater's were running, seeing that they were beginning to get outnumbered. Hermione watched Professor McGonagall finish off Lucius Malfoy and looked around for her friends. After seeing Ron helping up Neville and Luna giving Ginny a hug, she let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was all right. _What about Harry? _she thought. She glanced around and saw two figures standing on a hill. She heard the Killing Curse and saw both of them crumble to the ground. "NOOOO!" _Harry, no, not Harry. _She rushed over to the hill. Both figures were lying on the ground. One was pale with bright red eyes, staring blankly at the sky. The other had dark raven hair, and emerald eyes that were closed at the moment. Hermione rushed over to him.

"Harry, Harry!" she felt for a pulse and squealed when she heard a faint one. A faint one is better than none at all. "HELP! HELP!" she screamed. After a minute Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

"Oh dear, oh dear." She put a hand on Harry's arm and apparated into the hospital wing. Hermione did too, since Voldemort had the apparation wards taken away when he controlled the school. She saw nurses rushing to everyone. One nurse covered a body with a blanket. Hermione had to look away; she couldn't get emotional now. She saw the familiar head of jet-black hair and rushed over to it.

"Is he okay?" she asked a nurse nearby.

"We don't know yet. He was hit by the Killing Curse. It doesn't look good but if he survived once, he might be able to survive again. We've tried to use the Shock Spell and it seems to be working but it fades again." Hermione nodded and conjured up a chair. She sat down and held Harry's hand.

-----

Harry felt the Killing Curse hit his chest, as pain erupted through his whole body. He just wished he could die right then and there. But after a few seconds, it subsided. Voldemort was dead. Harry collapsed and started fading when he heard a voice. _"Harry, Harry!" _he heard, and knew immediately it was Hermione's voice. He had to hold on. If not for him, for her. He went unconscious and sighed contently.

------

Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna exchanged a victory hug and rushed off to the hospital wing. Fred and George were next to each other, joking about the people they battled. They immediately stopped when Luna told them that Remus and Tonks didn't make it through the battle. Neville glanced down to the back of the wing and saw Hermione sitting next to Harry. He grabbed the others' shirts and they rushed over.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried and pulled her friend in a hug.

Hermione mumbled something and pulled out, to sit back down and take Harry's hand in hers.

"Wh-what happened?" Neville stuttered, looking from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry.

"He got hit by Voldemort's Killing Curse when he sent his curse to him." Ginny was the only one in the group that cringed when she heard his name. Ron gave her a disgusted look but Hermione continued, practically reading everyone's mind. "He might make it. He lived once and he might just live again."

"Bloody hell…" muttered Ron. Everyone looked sadly at Harry.

"Guys, let's go and help everyone. Hermione, why don't you stay here? If Harry wants to see everyone when he wakes up, it'll probably be you." Neville said, receiving a glare from Ginny. Ron noticed.

"Ginny, he's right. Harry doesn't want to see his ex-girlfriend as soon as he opens his eyes. He rather see his best friend."

"I think that's a bloody lie. You're just being a bloody prat Ron!" Ginny started yelling and causing a scene so Neville and Ron picked her up by her arms and carried her off. Luna gave a slight smile to Hermione and followed them out.

"Oh Harry, I bet you do want Ginny here. I should get her for you. I guess it's my fault I want to stay here. And I guess I just want you to smile when you wake up and pull me into a really big hug. I know you probably think I'm just your best friend but I feel differently about you. I love you Harry. I can't explain my feelings but whenever I'm around you, my heart flutters, and when you hold my hand, I want to freeze time. I know you still have feelings for Ginny but I just can't control these feelings anymore. I got them in third year. When you protected me from Professor Lupin," she broke off and started getting teary eyed. "well, you know, when he was a werewolf. I'm sorry if you don't feel this way and I'm sorry if this is going to ruin our friendship but I couldn't keep them inside any longer…"

"I'm sorry miss, but you're going to have to leave." Hermione looked up and saw a nurse standing nearby. She nodded and slowly got up, glancing at everyone resting. She sighed and went to her dormitory. Lavender mumbled something that sounded like "goodnight" which Hermione replied. She knew she would have a hard time falling asleep tonight.

-----

He could hear what she was saying. She loved him. Warmth ran through him when he remembered her exact words. Harry smiled and knew it was time to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. He figured he would be in the hospital wing. He saw others around. Fred and George were lightly snoring in their sleep. He had to find Hermione. He quietly got out of his bed and cursed himself. He didn't have his invisibility cloak. When the battle began, he rushed downstairs, forgetting that behind.

Harry slipped behind a suit of armor when he heard footsteps. Silently looking around, he saw Professor Flitwick walking into the hospital wing. _I hope he isn't going to check on me. _Harry continued up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He met the Fat Lady and paused.

"Oh… erm… I don't know the password."

"It's okay. Not many of the students did. Go on in." She opened up and Harry slipped through.

"Thanks," he murmured before heading in the direction of the girl's dormitory. He almost forgot the stairs that turned into a slide but jumped back quickly. "Bloody hell…" he muttered to himself. He thought for a few minutes then had an idea. It was as if a light bulb suddenly turned on over his head. He took off his shoes and stretched his hands to see if they touch both walls. He started climbing up the steps and pushed as hard as he can into both walls. The stairs turned into the slide and Harry slid back a few inches but remained on. He started making his slow assent up to the top. Finally he saw a stone hallway and jumped onto it, falling and catching it again with his fingers. After pulling himself up and dusting off his shirt he made his way to the 7th year dormitories.

-----

Hermione layed there, staring at the ceiling. She was laying there for what seemed like forever. She jerked her head and looked at the door when she heard a thump coming from outside. _Someone using the bathroom_, she thought. A scuffling confirmed her thoughts.

"Dean…" Lavender mumbled in her sleep. Hermione shook her head and smiled. A new romance was probably just confirmed.

Hermione stood up and walked to the front of her bed, where her trunk was located. She pulled out a book she started reading the other day. Sitting on her bed and taking her wand off the bedside table, she pulled the covers over her head and whispered, "Lumos."

------

Harry crept along the doors until he came to one marked "7th Years" and slowly opened the door. He saw the beds formed in a circular fashion like the boys dormitory. He glanced and saw a big lump and a light peeking out from it. _Hermione_, he thought with a smile. He slowly walked over and tapped the sheet where he thought her head was. The sheet was immediately stripped down and Harry clamped a hand on Hermione's mouth before she made a sound. He put a finger to his lips and motioned to the door; she nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing here?" Harry started to say something but Hermione cut him off again. "Wait- how did you get here?"

"A lot of hard work and bare feet." He wiggled his toes, causing Hermione to laugh.

"When did you wake up?"

"A little while ago," he smiled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke," she smiled apologetically to which he shrugged.

"It's fine Hermione. And don't look at me like that," she blushed as she was looking at him concerned.

"Are you feeling okay though? No pain or anything?" she took his hand in his and rubbed it with her thumb.

Harry looked at their hands and blushed. "Yeah, perfectly fine." An awkward silence filled between them as they slid down the slide and sat on the couch. "I heard you," murmured Harry, looking at his shoes.

Hermione looked at him and lost her breath. He heard her. Everything she said. Did he hate her now? Did he feel the same way? Could they be the new romantic couple? "Oh," was all she could say though.

"Thank you," he glanced at her and gave her a small smile.

"For what?"

"That's what woke me up." Harry moved over and sat on the couch next to her. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm forever grateful." Hermione blushed and looked at him.

"I'm just glad I could help," she blushed to the tips of her ears.

Harry smiled at her and leaned in, brushing his lips against hers before kissing her completely. Hermione kissed him back, tangling her hands in his raven hair. He licked her bottom lip and she opened them, letting Harry slip his tongue in. His arms wrapped around her waist and then continued kissing a few more moments before breaking apart, in need of air.

Emerald met hazel as their eyes locked and they both smiled. "I'm glad nobody's down here," Harry murmured in her ear. "They'd think we're crazy. Two best friends snogging at three in the morning." Hermione giggled and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I've always loved you Harry," she whispered, causing his heart to beat even faster.

"I love you too Hermione. Always have, always will." Hermione smiled against his chest and hugged him closer to her.

A new relationship was started for the two best friends. After the war, anything was possible. Even a Quidditch captain and a bookworm. But to Harry, Hermione wasn't just a bookworm. She was his everything.

It would be improper to say they lived happily ever after, considering everything they've been through. But that's just what they did. They got married two years later and raised three children; James, Sirius, and Lily. Both boys looked just like their dad, and Lily looked just like her mom. Harry and Hermione lived a long happy life, wanting nothing more, because their lives were perfect.


End file.
